Conventional cosmetics applicators will be described by referring to FIGS. 7 and which show a cosmetics applicator for mascara. The mascara applicator includes cap 3, having integral shaft portion 4, and container 1, having opening portion 2. Shaft portion 4 has brush 5 at its end (or tip) portion. External thread (or male thread) portion 2a is formed on the outside of opening portion 2, and internal thread (or female thread) portion 3a is formed in the inside of cap 3. Opening portion 2 is closed off by cap 3 when thread portions 2a and 3a have been engaged. Shaft portion 4 extends into container 1 so that brush 5 nears the bottom of container 1, thereby facilitating contact with the mascara.
The mascara applicator further includes inside plug 6 mounted to opening portion 2. Inside plug 6 has wiper 7 located at its lower end portion. Wiper 7 scrapes off mascara from shaft portion 4, as it is withdrawn from container 1, thereby cleaning the shaft. Inside plug 6 also wipes away excess mascara from brush 5, thereby providing an appropriate amount of mascara on brush 5 for applicator use.
A problem exists with conventional applicators, however, when the amount of mascara remaining in container 1 is relatively low. For example, as shown in FIG. 7, the level of mascara L is too low to effectively contact brush 5. More specifically, when cap 3 is removed from container 1 for applicator use and brush 5 is then reinserted into container 1 to obtain additional mascara, brush 5 does not reach mascara level L because of length h of thread portion 2a, as shown in FIG. 8.
In the conventional applicators described above, the container must be shaken to insure that mascara contacts brush 5, when the level of mascara in the container is low. On the other hand, cap 3 can be screwed onto container 1 so that thread portions 2a and 3a are engaged with each other and shaft portion 4 is moved down a distance corresponding to length h of thread portion 2a, so that brush 5 can again contact the mascara. In this case, however, cap 3 must be in turn screwed onto and unscrewed from container 1 each time mascara is needed from the bottom of the container. Such operations cause handling difficulties. Therefore, conventional containers tend to be disposed or thrown away without using all of the mascara remaining in the containers.